


All Tied Up

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Nudity, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sashi attempts to tie Amber up this time, to much (lack of) success and anger.</p><p>Amber watches, comments, and is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiowrittenheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/gifts).



> Aged-up characters.
> 
> I blame Toni.
> 
> Also, I christen this ship, "Specs and Knots"! If it has already been christened, then I rechristen it!

“Are y'all sure you're tyin' me up? Because it seems to me y'all are just throwing ropes on my hands and ankles, ones in the _vague_ shape of knots, but I think that may just be a coincidence!”

Sashi growled as she struggled with her knots. How the hell did Amber get these done so quickly and so casually?!

Because she's been doing this her entire life, Sashi's brain reminded her. She was born into the life where the difference between life and death hinged on your ability to be able to tie up dinosaurs and people within seconds, and make sure the knots were strong enough to hold whatever happened.

Oh, and she's not a pervert that lets her eyes constantly dart over to her girlfriend's naked body, it continued. Admittedly, it is a very nice sight indeed and the few times Sashi's eyes dart back to Amber's face, she can see that Amber's enjoying it just as much, but right now she had more important things to deal with.

Like these knots that just would not tie themselves right.

“Ya know, I can probably help tie my ankles together myself, but obviously, y'all will have to do my hands and the rest of me alone.”

Sashi growled and found herself suddenly able to focus on the rope in her hands. She struggled to remember Amber's instructions, her live demonstrations, both on a dummy and while she was tying Sashi up in slow motion for her benefit.

“Benefit” as in teaching her how the knot was done and taking her sweet time getting to the--

Sashi shook her head. No, not the place, not the place at all. She undid the “knots” she had already made, started back with a length of rope and Amber's bare ankles.

Her bare, naked ankles, which were attached to her bare, naked everything.

Sashi gritted her teeth and blushed.

“I don't really get why y'all are so hell-bent on this, Sash, darlin'.”

Sashi looked up, her eyes intentionally darting to the side of Amber's bedroom that did not have her discarded clothes, up the wall, the drawers, and the sentimental keepsakes, before turning back to her once her eyes were relatively level with Amber's face.

Of course Amber took the time in-between to push her chest up and defeat the purpose of Sashi's detour.

Sashi bit her lip, her fingers tightening on the rope. Amber laughed as she lowered her chest back down and looked her girlfriend in the eyes.

“Ya know I _l_ _ove_ tyin' you up and makin' you my helpless little prisoner of passion more, Sash; why spend all this time _tryin'_ to tie _me_ up?”

The emphasis was not lost on Sashi. Her teeth nearly drew blood before she scowled at Amber. “I want a change, alright? This time, you'll be the helpless little prisoner of passion, and I'm going to be the—“ She stopped and cursed while Amber smiled.

“Aw, don't do this to me, sweetie! Y'all know I _love_ it when you say that, too!”

Sashi sucked in a breath, and groaned. “I am not saying that.”

“Ya said it once, I'm sure y'all can say it again!”

“Then I'm not saying it again!”

Amber mock sighed. “Oh well!”

Sashi closed her eyes, counted to ten, and opened them again. Her eyes were firmly down on Amber's ankles, nowhere else, and she started tying the rope around them again.

“Change ain't a bad thing, Sash, but I will admit, some things just better off not goin' anywhere.”

Sashi ignored her and kept trying to make the knot. She mumbled the instructions to herself, before she realized that somewhere between step 3 and step 4 she'd skipped to step 7. She started mumbling faster and angrier, trying to do it backwards, see where she was at, before she just undid the half-done knot and held the rope straight again.

“Is this because your buddies are raggin' on ya again?”

Sashi threw the rope on the bed, and turned around to the other side, scowling.

Amber rolled her eyes, before she crawled over to Sashi and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders, pressing her chest up on Sashi's back.

Sashi shivered and smiled, before her lips turned back into a frown.

“I know they're your friends, Sash, darlin', but sometimes, ya just gotta not trust the people ya trust most in your life. Now, I will admit they _are_ right most of the time, especially if they're older and your pappy, but they're not right _all_ the time.”

Sashi stared at the floor.

Amber rested her chin on Sashi's shoulder and smiled. “I find that with these things, it's best to just think of what _you_ thought before they told ya what _they_ think.”

Sashi sighed and started lifting up her skirt. She pressed her ankles together, her knees pointing outwards.

Amber planted a kiss on her cheek, pulled her arms back, and picked up the rope.

“Happy to hear that, honey!”

Sashi laid back, her palms on the bed as Amber tied her ankles together in seconds.

“Besides, if y'all think that tyin' me down is gonna give you the pants in this relationship, you've got another thing comin'!” Amber chuckled.

Sashi scowled. She was about to shout at Amber before she was expertly flipped onto her stomach. Her specs ended up askew on her face; she tried to fix them only for Amber to quickly tie both of her hands behind her back.

Sashi sighed, Amber casually fixed her glasses for her.

“I hate you _so_ much right now...”

“Love ya too, darlin'.”


End file.
